


repose

by jolie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremika - Freeform, F/M, fairytale AU, it sucks butt, lol but ye, mikaere, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolie/pseuds/jolie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an awful affliction</p>
            </blockquote>





	repose

The stone cottage, at which was presented before me, had been overgrown with greenery; it emitted a sorrowful energy that was only intensified by it's worn walls and tattered pathway on which I walked. A small party of birds eerily cawed from branches of neighboring trees, causing me to ponder for a moment how such ghostly woods could harbor life.

An older couple living on the outskirts of these woods had gave direction to search within, telling of a mysterious troop of wagons who had entered the forest at nightfall, on an evening shortly after they had gotten news of the Princes disappearance and awful affliction. I took their kind instruction and set out into the gloomy thicket.

I followed the withering path leading into the forest. It only grow darker as I journeyed further into its depths. I had traveled for a long tiresome time without relief, losing hope and second guessing my decision with every step farther into the grove. I trekked on however, trying to rekindle hope.

There were many ghastly sounds emitted from these woods, made even more ghastly upon the realization that I was very much alone in my expedition; no bears, no beasts, not even a single squirrel. The only company, at which I had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting, were the crows. They watched me, and even followed me throughout my trek. Their small beady eyes looked murderous, and I fought to not stare right back.

I at last came upon this lonesome cottage and felt an overwhelming urge in myself to check it and an unimaginable ache stirred inside my chest as I began approaching it. With each unwilling step, my body jolted with fear and hope. Inside the cottage was to, hopefully, be a prince. I just knew.

I now stood in the doorway of this shack, it's inside's masked with darkness and an awful blanket of dust. It concealed a single room at which a stone altar was located in the center. My eyes adjusted on a silhouette placed upon its surface, resembling the stillness of something dead. My chest began to ache with an even bigger, more frightening intensity and my heart pounded ruthlessly.

I hesitantly stepped inside, wheezing in a breath of stale air. Feeling my eyes swell with tears, I continued to walk, shakingly as I reached the altar. Upon laying my eyes to their face my body racked with feelings of turmoil, joy and sadness producing an awful mix of emotions within me. A great cry sounded from my throat.

"Oh, Prince Eren!"

**Author's Note:**

> ugh it sucks and is so vague but um ye T_T 
> 
> i kinda want to add on to what happens after but i really don't like how this turned out so im just not gonna bother. but i just wanted to put it up cus i always do stuff but never upload it >>
> 
> cool thing is ive finally gotten around to loving eremika uwu


End file.
